My First Word
by FreaksxRxUs
Summary: Sora asks Riku about his first word, and Riku is everything but happy to inform the brunet. RikuxSora AkuRoku Hints of Zemyx. What could it be about his first word that gets Riku all fired up? [Second chapter is a preview!]
1. My First Word

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Orochimaru or my house or...

Enjoy.

**My First Word**

"Hey, Riku. I've been wondering something." I stared at the sixteen year old brunet. Really, why couldn't he ask what he needed to ask later, like, when we _weren't_ having a hot make-out session in one of the stalls of the movie theaters restroom.

"What is it Sora?" I grunted as I made a trail of butterfly kisses down his throat.

"Mmm.. Do you remember my first word?" At hearing this, I couldn't help but stop and get pissed off. I looked at his face and saw that he was seriously wondering this.

"Why would you want to know this? It's just a word, it's stupid to ask this!" I barked at him, regretting my words after seeing Sora's eyes start to precipitate. "Wait! Wait Sora, I'm sorry, it's just, I mean. Why do you want to know? It's just sort of random to ask this right now."

"I, ah, remember when we were walking through the park to here? Well, I heard this group of ladies talking about their kids first word. And, well, I got to thinking, what was mine?" I sighed and stood up straight. I couldn't get mad at him, especially since he doesn't know why I get all prissy when someone mentions first words.

It's not that mine was terribly embarrassing and cliché like 'mommy' or 'papa', I am quite proud to say that my first word was 'Darkness', well, that's what my guardian Kadaj says. One never knows with him.

"Come on Riku, I know that you knew me when I was little, before I even spoke! So I'm guessing that you might know what it was." Sora kept persisting, his eyes big and pleading.

"Why don't you ask Roxas? He was there with me! We both heard you say it, plus I bet Roxas told Axel afterwards." _After beating the shit out of him._ I whispered with a slight smirk at remembering the past _tragedies_ that befell Axel.

Sora looked at me, eyes even bigger than they were five seconds ago, he looked so damn _molestable_ with his chubby cheeks and lower lip plump from our earlier games. God _damn_ it! I could never be so cruel to him.

"Well Sora, if you really want to know..."

**-And this is the part where you run away in fear of Sora and first words-**

_-_Cough- I mean...

_Fifteen years ago_

Today was pretty much like any other day, little six year old Riku was on his way towards the Leonheart household, making his daily trip to his little friend Sora. Sora had moved in barely two months ago, he used to live in a place called Halloween Town, which, to Riku, sounded a lot like a cheap amusement park ride or something.

The reason for Squall _It's fucking 'Leon' damnit!_ Leonheart decided to move with his younger brother Sora was for him to be able to live with his boyfriend Cloud, and _his_ younger brother Roxas.

Roxas was two years older than Riku, making him as old as people come in Riku's opinion, but he dared not voice it, he liked his organs the way they were, _thank you very much!_

Since Riku was an only child, for Kadaj was banned from adopting any more kids through the black market, it didn't matter that he wanted to make his own yaoi show, or that he needed more than one kid to make one, if the illegal ring leaders of crack, _formerly known as the Zemyx fan girls of death_, said he couldn't buy any more girly looking boys, then he _couldn't_ buy any more boys from Orochimaru's Boy Store. Since, well, _they_ needed little boys that looked like Zexion or Demyx for their M-Preg stories**(1)**. But that's another story for another time.

_Well_, Since Riku was an only child and lived right across the street from them, he immediately went to go 'meet the neighbors', if you excuse the pun. Riku easily attached himself to Sora, for Leon and Cloud were too old for his tastes, and Roxas was a no-no because of his over protective friend who practically _lived_ there with him.

So Riku became Sora's best friend, without Sora knowing of course, how could a one year old tell the difference between a friend and a pervert?

Everyday Riku would go to play with Sora for an hour or two, for it was summer and there was no school to hinder the boy. They would play, then Riku would just sit there with Sora, telling him his name, which gave him baby gibberish in return.

But Riku was desperately determined, and _no one_ would make him otherwise. Not Sora, _for he couldn't talk, and that was the main and only problem here_, not Kadaj, _who was probably trying out the MJ tactic **(2)** Orochimaru once told him about_, and definitely anyone else, for the rest were too busy eating each other or _trying_ to get their best friend to get a 'clue'.

Today was an ordinary day, Riku played with blocks and such with Sora for a while, just like any other day, _yes_, even holidays. While Riku was telling Sora his name again and again, Sora did it, he _tried_ making new noises other than the repetitive giggles and such. And just for trying, Riku was ectastic, he was high up on a little kids version of chocobo nine. You know, the one after chocobo 'I eat babies' eight and before chocobo 'fan girls dream come true' ten.

"Raaaa.

Reeeee."

_Come on Riku!_

"Rooooox."

"No! Not him! Say _my_ name, say it! It's only four words**(3)**! R-I-K-U!"

"Ri, Riii."

"Riku! Riku!"

Riku was shaking Sora as if his life depended on it, instead of crying, all Sora did was laugh and giggle and make more sounds that started with 'R'. It was quite the hysterical sight, one which Roxas Strife stumbled upon while looking for his shoes.

"Riku? Hey, don't do that to poor Sora, Riku. Hey, _Riku!_" Roxas yelled, getting real angry at the possibility of him being late to meet up with his friend. Which, the fore-mentioned friend would dutifully laugh at his first tardy for _days_ on end.

"Uh-huh, what is it you? Sora is trying to say my name." little Riku yelled back, not at all fazed with Roxas and the possibility of having to face his monstrous temper. This was _Sora_ they were dealing with! No temper, no matter the size, will keep the six year old away from achieving his two month goal!

"Look here Riku, I don't have time for your weird and sick fantasies of Sora here, but I _need_ to know where my shoes are right this instance. Do you know where they are?" As Roxas asked this, he waited for a response, after two seconds, he began tapping his foot impatiently. Really, couldn't Riku understand the importance of _being on time_?

"You, I don't know, maybe, just _maybe_, have you looked right behind this door?" Roxas turned around, closed his shared room's door and saw his shoes lying there oh so innocently. This little event made Roxas blush, even though Riku was most definitely making a fool of himself in the background, Roxas had to give the kid points for determination.

"Ku!" Sora shouted, almost tumbling over in his little fit of laughter that followed the name. Even though it was a few letters away, Riku couldn't help the little smile that lit his face. Finally! Sora was going to _finally_ say his name!

Roxas grabbed the sneakers, put them on, and as graceful as an eight year old kid could be, started opening and going out the door. Telling Riku that he was "Going with Axel to buy some sea-salt ice cream from the new shop that opened up by the beach."

As he was leaving, about to close the door really, but, who cared about that little detail? Sora said the one word that would lead to Axel's untimely death. But in the end, it got Roxas and him together, so it was okay and forgotten by the two.

But not Riku, the poor boy was scarred, after all his hard work, his determination and pride, the sweat and _tears_ he put into getting Sora to say his name before anything else, it was all shattered with one word, one _single_ word.

"_**Axel!"**_

Boy, was Axel gonna get it now.

- - - -

How do you like it? I tried real hard with this and I just want to know if I should write a sequel or just never write fanfiction because I'm an utter failure at it. This is my first Kingdom Hearts one shot, and since I'm used to writing Naruto, I don't know, how was it?

Please review, a word, heck, even a single _letter_ would make my day! I would love to know what you guys thought of it. Review if you liked even a little bit of it, or review if you disliked it for any reason, tell me so I could try and get better for the future.

Review especially if you put this into your Favorites. And you know, it tells us who added this to favorites and such.

**(1)** Out of all the stories I've read, I don't think I've ever heard of Zemyx M-Preg, have any of you? I want to read one like that...

**(2)** Advent Children, you know, the movie where Kadaj gathers all those kids in a truck with a promise of a little something for them if they follow him. _Candy maybe?_ Yep.

**  
(3)** When I was little and English-challenged, I would mistake 'word' for 'letter' and the other way around. So I thought it would be fun for Riku to be like that as well.


	2. The MJ Tactic

**Hey everyone! Since all I got was positive comments wanting a sequel, I was thinking, 'How about if I wrote a little series? Like, write small one-shots that went with this weird little one-shot?' Well, if you guys want to, I'll do just that!**

**Here's a little preview of the next one-shot you would see if I have enough people asking for it.**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

******The MJ Tactic**_**  
**____-As talked about in My First Word!_-  
_  
_

"Hey little boy, want some candy?" Kadaj smirked even though he was wearing a polka dot trench coat and pink sunglasses. It didn't really matter to him since this was the only way he could get his little 'actors'.

This plan utterly failed because,_well..._

___ One_, the 'little' boy was actually a just about full grown man.

___ And two..._

"Dad, what are you doing?"

___That was his son._

_Please tell me if I should actually finish writing this or not!_

_NOTE: This is not the final final version of this, (if it even gets posted that is) I might add or take a word or two from what's here. Plus, I'm going to write more than just that little bit for a sequel.  
_


End file.
